Relacion extraña
by USAGI OKASHI-CHAN
Summary: tras una pelea con shuya, shirou tomara un camino y en ese camino descubrira un amor y al paso del trama descubrira un amor... sera capaz de defender su nuevo amor ...descubranlo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi un fic mio aunque ya he escrito varios con otra cuenta y este es el primero con esta cuenta asi que no sean crueles conmigo. Espero que les guste y espero comentarios o lo que sea.

UN ROMANCE EXTRAÑO

Un chico peli plata llamado shirou fubuki caminaba tranquilamente por un camino demasiado oscuro, lo más extraño es que sentía una presencia extraña puesto que el camino por donde caminaba era un camino que se caracterizaba por ser desolado, melancólico y solitario; pero también porque dentro de ese camino han sucedido violaciones.

-¿Que hago aquí?- se preguntaba el chico mientras miraba alrededor.

Que miedo, ash, la culpa la tiene shuya-san por ser cruel conmigo, que acaso no soy agradable, soy demasiado pesado para ser su amigo; eso es lo que quiero ser solo su amigo, que acaso no puedo, esta prohibido ¡QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO DIOS!-gritaba el pobre chico sin percatarse de su extraño acompañante.

Desde lo lejos:

-¿Qué hago? Le digo o no y si se burla y si esta enojado conmigo y si nunca en su vida me quiere volver a ver.

El chico peli crema se cuestionaba ferozmente mientras observaba a su amado shirou caminar con miedo de que le pasara algo.

-y si le hablo, es que lo veo demasiado solo y asustado y todo por mi culpa; por ser brusco y desalmado con el que solo me ha ofrecido su ayuda.

Shirou seguía caminando por la oscura calle temblando de miedo por lo solitario y oscuro que estaba.

Sin embargo shuya estaba caminando detrás de el; pero de lo oscuro que estaba no vio cuando pateo por accidente una lata, lo que provoco que shirou se sobresaltara y comenzara a espantarse mas.

-¿Quién está ahí?- pregunto el chico peli plata.

\- ¡DIABLOS¡ ya me vio y ahora ¿Qué hago?.

Shuya goenji tendrás que sacar lo mejor de ti.

-¿Quién está ahí?- volvió a pregunta el chico peli plata.

-soy yo amado mío te vine a buscar porque se me rompió el alma al verte partir sin mi beso de bendición.

-¿amado? ¿bendición? , ¿Quién eres?

-amado mío soy la persona que te hará volar por los cielos de lo erótico y excitante.

-¿estás loco?-dijo el chico peli plata

-si estoy loco, pero por ti.- contesto shuya

-creo que yo me iré y así te quedaras solo tú y tus pretensiones pervertidas.

Shuya estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo porque si dejaba ir a shirou lo perdería entonces tomo la decisión mas fácil que podía hacer tomar a shirou a la fuerza y después revelarle su identidad.

-serás mío aunque no lo quieras shirou, disfrutare escucharte gemir en la oscuridad.

-Estas loco, jamas me entregare a ti

-no es que quieras, te obligare a ser mio.

Rápidamente shuya se acercó a shiro se aprovechó de lo oscuro que estaba para arrinconarlo contra la pared.

-¿puedes sentir mi respiración junto a ti?, ¿puedes oír mi corazón latir/.-se acerco a su iodo y susurro; ¿puedes sentir mi erección?

CONTINUARA…

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ DEJO ESTE FIC , ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI NO MATENME ME LO MERESCO ESPERO COMENTARIOS BUENOS, MALOS ,MEDIO HORRIBLES NO IMPORTA SOLO COMENTEN.

LADY OKASHII-CHAN SE DESPIDE Y RECUERDEN VIVA EL LEMON


	2. CAPITULO 2:EL ABUSO

AQUI LES TRAIGO EL SIGUENTE CAPITULO Y COMO ES MI MANA LO DEJARE A LA MITAD DE TANTA ACCION PARA QUESE CUESTIONEN SOBRE LO QUE Pasará asi que disfrutenlo

CAPITULO 2: EL ABUSO

-Alejate de mí depravado sexual.-forcejeo shirou.

-Ayyy mi amado shirou no te das cuenta que me apoderare de tu virginidad quieras o no.-dijo shuya comenzando a abrir su camisa.

-Amado mío no entiendes verdad, te quebrare lentamente que no tendrás opción que entregarte a mí y al hacerlo tu serás de mi propiedad y nadie más podrá tocarte más que yo y tras sentir ese amor hacia mi vendrás de vuelta a esta calle olvidada donde fuiste mío.

-NUNCA ME ENTREGARE A TI ENTIENDELO.-Grito shirou .

-Ya es tarde amado mio.

Shuya lo tiro al suelo y se encimo en el, shirou intento tirarlo pero no pudo la fuerza de shuya era mas que la de el.

Shuya comenzó a besar su pecho lentamente mientras shirou gritaba de horro, pero shuya no le dio importancia a los gritos de shirou y sigio besando e imaginandose ese cuerpo en medio de la oscuridad.

-Po..or fa…vor ah deja…me-dijo shirou entre los gemidos.

En su mente shirou no podía describir las sensaciones que sentía; pero el quería sentir esas sensaciones de placer con su amado shuya goenji ( ja si supiera que yo manipulo a su amado y violador).

Shirou empezó a llorar por lo que estaba sucediendo se maldijo mil veces por irse por ese camino, pero algo le paso por la mente y fue la imagen de shuya siendo brusco con el a lo cual lo obligo a irse por ese camino para no verle la cara.

-Por que lloras amado mio.

\- Es que tu no eres la persona con la que yo quería tener mi primera vez.

\- y quien era.

-era un chico llamado shuya goenji.

En ese momento shuya sintió en su corazón una llama de esperanza de poder tener el amor de shirou, sintió ganas de confesarle quien era pero el sabía que arruinaría ese bello momento pero ahora hay que hacer otra cosa convencerlo de que se rinda ante el.

-y tu lo amas.

-claro que si.-respondió shirou- lo amo desde el primer dia que lo vi pero yo me doy cuenta de que a el yo no le intereso porque siempre que me quiero acercar a el me rechaza o me agrede pero mi amor sigue siendo fiel,pero se que el nunca me amara.

-Amor yo si te amo y te amo demasiado no como ese bastardo que te maltrata asi que entregate ami y yo te hare feliz.

-¿deberás me amas?-pregunto shirou

-claro que si y ahora permíteme hacerte feliz.

Shuya le dio un largo beso lleno de amor y en ese momento la magia empezó shuya siguió en lo que se quedo,

Acaricio a shirou hasta que lo acabo de desvestir y al momento de tenerlo como dios lo trajo al mundo se desvistió quedando en las mismas condiciones, shuya volvió a besar a shirou fue un beso largo hasta que se tuvieron que separa por la falta de oxigeno.

Shuya comenzó a besar a shirou desde su cuello hasta su abdomendonde se encontró de lleno con su intimidad, al principio no sabia que hacer, pero hizo lo que su instinto le ordeno, lo tomo por la boca provocando que shirou soltara gemidos largo que para shuya eran música para sus oídos.

Shirou no aguantaba mas quería que el terminara con esto pero sabría lo que tendría que soportar (un enorme dolor de trasero por una semana) pero no le importo por mas doloroso que fuera lo deseaba.

-por…fa…vor ah ah ter…mi…na con es..to.

-encerio lo deseas ¿verdad?

-si por favor termínalo ya, ya no soporto.

CONTINUARA…

HASTA AQUÍ EL FIC ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAP LES TENGO UNA SORPRESA SHIROU ES DONCELL KYAAA.

COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIO NO IMPORTA COMO LO DIGAN LO LOS ESCUCHARE.

SAYONARA….. LOS QUIERE LADY OKASHII-CHAN


	3. UNA BELLA SORPRESA UNA DESILUCION

HOLA AMIGOS LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO DEMASIADO TIEMPO Y LA VERDAD QUE FUE MUCHO, QUE DIGO MUCHO, MUCHISISISISMO TIEMPO PERO EN COMPENSACION LES TRAIGO EL FIC MAS LARGO PAS QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

PD.

UNA BELLA SORPRESA Y UNA HORRIBLE DESILUSIÓN PARTE 1.

-Está bien amado mío, terminare con esto.

Shuya se quedó pensativo 5 segundos y miro a shirou excitado, sudado y suplicante de tener dentro de él la hombría de su amante; pero Shuya no quiso esperar más y se adentró en el interior del peli plata.

Shirou grito de la excitación y cayó rendido, Shuya al ver a su amado postrado ante él sonrió.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Shirou despertó en su cama con un dolor enorme en el trasero que le hozo recordar la noche anterior. Bajando las escaleras se encontró con su hermano Atsuya y a su novio Afrodi jugando twister (ya se imaginan las posiciones muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy malas en ese juego muajajajajajajaj).

-¿quién va ganando?- pregunto un chico confundido llamado shirou.

-yo- respondió Atsuya. Veo que ya te levantaste.

-hola shirou-san

-hola Afrodi- contesto en chico peli plata.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE SHUYA.

-¡Oh por dios!, ¡Oh por dios!- se exaltaba en chico peli crema- tome a shirou y se terminó enamorando de mi otra personalidad; pero fue hermoso tenerlo y oírlo, WTF ¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO SHUYA PORFAVOR DESPIERTA! Ahora que hare para que se enamore de mi mi mi y solo de mi.

-¡ahhhhhhh que hare!

-chispita ya cállate-grito su padre desde abajo.

-¡NO ME LLAMES CHISPITA!

\- y que te digo bengala, chiflador o paloma.

-¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- en tono fresa.

\- jajajajaja es broma hijo, ami se me hace que estas en tus días, mejor te dejo en paz.

\- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-vovio a gritar shuya

DE REGRESO A CASA DE SHIROU…

-¡te digo que no se quien era!- gritaba un chico peli plata.

-tienes que acordarte para asi poderlo demandar por abuso-dijo Afrodi.

-no se quien era, estaba oscuro y su voz me seducia cada vez que me hablaba.

-¡SHIROU!-grito atsuya

-calmate atsuya, es su primera vez.

-¿estas de parte de el?

-no pero…

-ven vamos a hablar.

Atsuya jalo a Afrodi hasta su cuarto y se metieron en el closet, rápidamente atsuya le quitoel short azul dejando su entrada al descubierto lo acomodo de espaldas en contra la pared y se bajo el pantalón dejando su miembro listo para actuar(kiaaaaaa derrame nasal, derrame nasal).

-¿atsuya que haras?

-dime ¿apoyaras a shirou?

-¿espera me penetraras?

-si no contestas lo hare.

-gritare asi que déjame ir

-grita, me gustan los efectos de sonido.

-¡por favor no!

Atsuya no espero mas _**y ya saben lo que paso asi que no tendre que decirlo**_.

-at…atsu…atsuya…..duele.

-descuida pronto te acostumbras.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!-Grito Afrodi.

-mi querido Afrodi mi diosa del amor tanto fue mi deseo de tenerte asi; pero mejor vamos de regreso no quiero que mi hermano sospeche; pero antes te digo que esto no ha acabado.

Atsuya salio de Afrodi triunfante y bse acerco rápidamente para besarlo.

-te amo Afrodi-correspondiendo al beso.

Atsuya y Afrodi regresaron con shirou muy serios (osea con cara de que te matare porque por tu cilpa me picaron)

-¿y bien que decidieron?- pregunto shirou.

-nosotros …(cha cha cha chan)…..haremos….

-¡DIOS HABLEN DE UNA VEZ!

-nosotros haremos ¡ UNA FIESTA!-dijeron al unisolo.

-WTF ¿que?-pregunto en chico peli plata.

-oye dejaste de ser virgen- dijo atsuya

-es un buen motivo para celebrar shirou-san-dojo sonriente Afrodi.

-es encerio…

-claro que no shirou-dijo atsuya. Tienes que acordarte .

-no ya te dije que no se quien era o como era-

-atsuya ya déjalo, hay mas días y quizá encontremos a su violador

Al dia siguiente shirou fue a la escuela y se encontró con algo tan impresionante que lo dejio boquiabierto, shuya goenji se acerco a el y lo abrazo tiernamente que el mundo se paro y se detuvo el tiempo _**ups perdón exagere.**_

-shuya… ¿te pasa algo?-pregunto

-me entere de lo que te paso y te quiero decir que estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que necesites.

-pero shuya yo no le he dicho a nadie.

-lo se …porque yo fui quien te llevo a tu casa después de que te violaron.

-¿Qué?

-si te encontré tirado en el suelo con una nota que decía:

Amado mio hoy una noche emocionante espero repetirlo

Te ama blaze.

-¿osea que mi violador se llama blaze?

-me temo que si.

-te lleve a ti casa y te deje en tu cama-dijo shuya abrazando a shirou- creo que tu hermano no te dojo.

-no…

-pero como sea te apoyare en todo.

DESPUES DE ESE MOMENTO SHUYA Y SHIROU SE VOVIERON GRANDES AMIGOS.

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES…..

-¿shirou que te parece si vamos al doctor?

-¿Por qué?

-has tenido mareos y vomito(típico)

-esta bien shuya

Estando en el doctor shuya estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo pues el pensaba que shirou estaba embarazado y ahí si no habría que hacer.

Shirou salio contento y abrazo a shuya

-¿Qué paso?

-yo estoy…..embarazado, voy a tener un hijo.

-¿Qué?

-voy a tener un hijo-

-eso es lo mas grande que puede suceder- mientras tanto en su mente: ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Voy a ser padre pero como le digo que yo soy blaze

Hasta aquí el fic espero que lo hayan disfrutado lo siento por la tardanza pero aun asi los quiere LADY OKASHI-CHAN


	4. UNA BELLA SORPRESA Y UNA DESILUCION

HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, LAMENTO PUBLICAR BIEN TARDE ESTE FIC PERO ENTIENDANME ESTOY CREANDO OTRA HISTORIA Y ESTA ES PARA PRESENTARLA A UNA ESCRITORA RECONOCIDA DE MEXICO; PERO BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

DISFRUTENLO…

CAPITULO 4

UNA BELLA SORPRESA Y UNA HORRIBLE DESILUCION

PARTE 2

Shirou se encontraba acostado en su cama, no podía ver nada, sentía frio. ¿Por qué sentía frio?, de pronto sintió algo, algo que se interponía entre sus piernas, pero no terminaba ahí, sentía que algo se posesionaba de sus pezones desesperadamente torturando sus erectos botones rosados, reacciono rápidamente al sentir sus manos atadas y sus pies muy abiertos y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba abusando de él.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto el peliplata al no ver nada.

-soy yo amado mío, blaze-dijo en tono seductor.

-por favor desatame, tengo que decirte algo.-

-y que puede ser mas importante que adentrarme dentro de ti.-

\- es que…vamos a ser padres

-¿Qué?- dijo blaze en duda.

-si, vamos a ser padres- dijo contento el chico peliplata

-no, no puede ser- dijo blaze borrando la sonrisa de de shirou

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo preocupado shirou

\- quiero que abortes-

Shirou se levantó temblando, respiro varias veces para tranquilizarse.

-tranquilízate shirou es solo un sueño-se dijo para tranquilizarse.

-shirou ¿Qué paso?- dijo atsuya preocupado.

-nada solo una pesadilla-.

-pero gritaste procupado, ya dime que pasa-.

-es que tuve una pesadilla, nada más.

-bueno…se te hace tarde para ir a la escuela.

EN CASA DE SHUYA…

-dios, espero el momento para decirle que yo soy blaze- se cuestionaba el chico peliblanco.-¿Qué hare?,y el problema es ¿Cómo lo hare? *suspiro*.

Tendre que esperar el momento adecuado.

-shuya…se te hace tarde para ir a la escuela.-dijo su padre.

-ya voy- contesto shuya.

Shuya y shirou se encontraron en el camino para ir a la escuela juntos.

-hola- dijo el peliplata

-¿listo para la obra de teatro?-pregunto shuya.

-si

-¿Qué personaje cres que haremos?

-bueno…..sobre eso…..-

-¿Qué?

-no participare- dijo el peliplata.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el chico peliblanco.

-am… shuya, estoy esperando un hijo, no podre participar.

-cierto, se me había olvidado-.

Shuya y shirou llegaron a la escuela. Al llegar entraron al salón, el maestro entrego los protagónicos de romao y Julieta a natsumi ( odien a natsumi) y a shuya.

Empezando a ensallar a shirou le dieron ganas de ir al baño porque le dieron nauseas y salio corriendo a vomitar, mientras tanto natsumi (ódienla) y shuya se preparaban para empezar.

Romeo, romeo ¿Dónde estas? Que no te veo- decía natsumi (buuuuuuu saquenla, saquenla buuuuu mi abuela lo haría mejor, claro, si viviera) en el papel de Julieta.

Aquí amor mio, a…

Espera shuya. Quiero que hagas tu voz mas gruesa,

¿M-mas gr-gruesa?- dijo shuya preocupado.

Exacto.

Mientras shuya decía el parlamento shirou venia llegando del baño y al oir la voz de shuya completamente diferente no razono bien y se alegro al pensar que era blaze.

Entro al salón y se llevo su peor sorpresa…..( cha cha cha channnnnn) blaze y shuya eran la misma persona.

Una lagrima rodeo por su mejilla y quedo estatico al ver a shuya a la cara, sorprendido estaba shuya cuando vio a shirou en la puerta.

Shirou empezó a correr, a shuya no le importo dejar el escenario para ir detrás de shirou…

CONTINUARA…

HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL SALUDOS A MI MEJOR AMIGA MAKO CAT SANTOS (EN FACEBOOK) Y A LOS QUE ME QUIEREN SEGUIR EN WHATSAPP MI NUMERO ES 9727257676 ASI QUE MANDENME MENSAJE SI QUIEREN SALUDOS Y SI QUIEREN UN FIC DONDE APARESCAN.


	5. LA VERDAD

Hola lectores lamento hacerlos esperar pero aquí les traigo el cap 5 de esta historia…

Capitulo 5: la verdad

En medio de la calle a las 6:30 de la mañana corria shirou desolado y llorando poe el engaño de shuya,corria y lloraba y no para de correr, shuya su mejor amigo,su amamte y su violador.

-shuya me mintió, me violo y fingio ser mi amigo para pagar su culpa-pensaba el peliplata.

-shirou- grito shuya-shirou porfavor para.

-no, porque tendría que obedecerte, me engañaste, ya no te creeré otra vez- dijo corriendo el alvino.

-shirou,shirou porfavor…detente…-

Shirou no lo escucho y siguió corriendo llorando con el corazón deshecho corrió hacia el callejón donde todo empezó y se detuvo en frente de ese lugar.

Shuya llego y lo intento abrazar;pero shirou lo detuvo con una cachetada (tomala bastardo)

-eres un desgraciado- grito shirou

Shuya sobándose la mejilla volteo a ver a shirou rápidamente se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

-shirou…

-callate shuya-grito llarando- ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme? Y para luego fingir ser mi amigo.

-shirou-dijo shuya aun sobándose la mejilla-no lo hice intencionalmente es que…es que..me gano mi deseo.

-¿deseo? ¡¿deseo?!-grito shirou- cres que violar es una forma de expresar AMOR. Si tanto me amas ¿Por qué me despreciabas, ignorabas y rechazabas?

-porque someoka me decía que tu me odiabas y a pesar de que te amaba tuve que esconder mi amor hacia ti y expresar un poco de desprecio; pero ese dia cuando…todo paso no pude contenerme me quería disculpar contigo había sido demasiado duro (^/^) vi que saliste corriendo y te segui para disculparme pero esa estúpida lata me delató y tuve que salir pero…

-pero ¿Qué?- dijo shirou

-tenia miedo ¿si?-dijo shuya

-miedo…..tu….tenias miedo.

-si miedo al rechazo y ya sabes tuve que inventar a blaze, sabia que hacia mal pero aun asi segui y al enterarme que me amabas una esperanza surgio en mi.

-shuya *suspiro* no se como tomar esto, es demasiado fuerte (jajaja), necesito tiempo para tomar una decisión y para explicarle a mi hermano.

-si lo se y yo hablare con someoka de por que me dijo eso de ti.

-si.

-solo te quiero pedir algo.

-¿Qué suya?

-que me dejes seguirte viendo, quiero ver crecer al fruto de nuestro amor.

Kyyyyyaaaa que romance ahhhhhhhh

abrazo a shirou rápidamente dejándolo impactado ante tal acto de amor .

-shuya claro que si podras pero porfavor no me presiones.

-esta bien

AL DIA SIGUENTE

Shuya fue a buscar a someoka para hablar y al encontrárselo le pidió que hablaran en un lugar privado (chicos, chicas no piensen mal)

-someoka ¿Por qué me dijiste cosas malas de shirou?

-asi que ya hablaste con el

-si,ya me explico que todo lo que tu me dijiste es mentira.

-shuya..yo te amo

-¿eh?

\- si, te amo

-pero sabes que lo nuestro no puede sert.

-si lo se shuya

-asi que porfavor someoka aléjate de shirou.

Shuya se alejo de someoka dejandolo dolido en el corazón.

-shirou juro que me vengare de ti-dijo someoka en la oscuridad-

LO SIENTO PERO ESTE CAPITULO TERMINO ASI QUE TENDRAN QUE ESPERAR EL CONTI VALE ADIOS LOS QUIERE LADY OKASHI-CHAN


	6. LA VENGANZA

Hola lectores aquí les traigo el cap 6 de la historia atrasado pero aquí esta asi que no me ignoren que se siente feo…

Capitulo 6: LA VENGANZA

Eran las 8:04 am en la casa de shirou fubuki donde todo era tranquilo hasta este dia que hoy shuya goenji decidió contarle la verdad a Atsuya fubuki.

-¡ahhhhhhhhhh!, ¿Qué?, tu eres el violador de mi hermano-dijo atsuya.

Dentro de la mente de shuya…

-porque me dicen asi que acaso no me pueden decir enamorado, loco, demente nooo a fuerza tiene que ser violador, violador, violador-pensaba el pelicrema.

*volviendo a la realidad*

-¡ahhhhhhhhhh!, ¿Qué?, tu eres el violador de mi hermano-dijo atsuya.

-sí , lo soy

-¡bastardo como pudiste!-grito atsuya y rápidamente golpeo a shuya tirándolo al suelo.

-calmate hermano-dijo shirou

-¡calmarme!, ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! , ¡Abuso de ti! ¡Por kami!

¡ él no me violo, yo coopere con él! , así que prácticamente no es violación- dijoel albino.

Atsuya se sento en el sillón. Se cruzo de brazos y piernas y expreso una cara de enojo; pero al final dijo

-entones… ¿Qué harán?

-pue yo por mi parte pedirle a shirou que sea mi novio, claro, si el me perdona.

-ruegame y lo pensare- dijo shuya en tono de burla

-bueno hagan lo que quieran-dijo atsuya

-oye shuya ¿Qué hora es?

-8:22…(razonando)… ¡queeeeeeeee! ¡llegaremos tarde!

-cierto vamos.

Shirou y shuya llegaron a la escuela, tarde pero llegaron, entraron a su clase de teatro por lo que suya hará el papel de romeo

-bueno, empecemos

-¿maestro?

-si shirou…

-¿puedo ir al baño?

-claro

El pobre de shirou fue al baño, inocentemente no se dio cuenta de que someoka estaba planeando su venganza, al pasar shirou de regreso al salón sintió que alguien estaba cubriendo sus ojos.

-¿suya eres tu?

-no shirou

-¿someoka? ¿Qué haces?

-acompáñame y lo sabrás

Shirou forcejeo pero someoka le cubrió la nariz y la boca con un pañuelo con cloroformo. El pobre de shirou no pudo hacer nada y cayo dormidp. Someoka llevo a shirou al cuarto de conserjería y lo ato a una silla, minutos después despertó adolorido de la cabeza.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto el albino

-estas atado- respondió someoka.

-¡dejame ir!-

-no lo hare,ahora bebe esto.

-¿Qué es esto?

-un liquido muy sabroso; pero hara que abortes al hijo de shuya y… otra sorpresa mas.

-¿Qué?, ¡no lo tomare!

-no tienes elección-dijo someoka

Someoka tapo la nariz de shirou evitando que respirara y por instinto tuvo que abrir la boca y en ese momento someoka virtio el liquido en la boca del albinoy sin mas remedio tuvo que beber el liquido para poderrespirar ya que somoeka le seguía impidiendo la respiración.

-listo, shirou . solo hay que esperar, descuida no te matara solo hara que abortes.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-dijo el joven

-¿Por qué?, porque tu me robaste el amor de shuya-grito someoka

-y yo también shirou, y sabia de su amor hacia ti e intente hacer que el te olvidara; pero no funciono y pensé en esto y luego de cumplirlo me ire.

Al terminar de hablar shiropu empezó a tener malestares.

-ya empezó.

-me duele …ah…someoka…ah…estoy sangrando

-es normal en un aborto, bueno shirou me voy.

-no me puedes…dejar aquí.

-claro que si-somoeka se acerco a shirou y le coloco una mordaza y salió y cerro la puerta.

Mientras tanto en el salón…

-profesor, shirou no ha llegado –

-si, es cierto…vamos a buscarlo

Todos salieron a buscar a shirou…

-¿Quién lo vio p[or ultima vez?-pregunto el maestro

-yo-dijo shuya-fue al baño.

-bueno busquen en lo lugares cercano al baño-

-maestro, someoka tampoco esta

-¿el también?-dijo shuya como si ya ubiera adivinado todo esto.

-¿Qué pasa con el?-dijo kiddo

-nada, busquen a shirou .

Todos buscaron por todos lados y nadie encontró nada hasta que kazamaru grito.

-¿Qué pasa amor?-dijo end.

Todos buscaron por todos lados y nadie encontró nada hasta que kazamaru grito.

-¿Qué pasa amor?-dijo endo

-hay sangre en el pasillo de la conserjería.

-¿Qué?-dijo shuya corriendo hacia la conserjería- no puede ser

Shuya abrió rápidamente la puerta y ahí estaba shirou, amarrado, amordazado y sangrando, palideciendo a causa del aborto. Shuya tenia una cara de horror al ver esa escena, se acerco y lo empezó a desatar y al quitarle la mordaza shirou abrió los ojos.

-shuya…fue…someoka…el me hizo abortar-alcanzo a decir el albino antes de caer desmayado.

Shuya lo cargo al estilo princesa y lo llevo lo mas rápido posible al hospital.

EN EL HOSPITAL

-doctora lady okashi(^w^ waaaa estoy en el fic o mejor dicho mi fic) ¿shirou esta bien?-pregunto shuya

-lamentablemente, perdió al bebe que llevaba en el vientre a causa de un liquido que se encontró en su sangre, no se como de llama pero ya le mande a hacer estudios; fuera de esto el se encuentra bien pero débil.

-¿puedo pasar a verlo?

-claro que puedes, esta en el cuarto b5 en el pasillo 2.

Shuya fue al cuarto y al entrar vio a shirou acostado, palido, con un leve sonrojo en la cara, en este instante shirou abrió los ojos y volteo a ver a shuya.

-shuya…

-no hables, descansa

-perdi a nuestro hijo

-si lose, pero tendremos mas

-me gusta tu sentido del humor…te amo

-yo también, bueno descansa tengo que preguntar cuando podras salir de aquí

Shuya salió del cuarto y fe a verme…eh perdón a ver a la doctora

-doctora, ¿Cuándo podrá irse shirou?

-ha respondido bien a los medicamentos asi que tal vez pueda irse mañana.

A la mañana siguiente…

-bueno shirou tienes que descansar-dijo atsuya

-tienes que acostarte en cama-dijo shuya

-estoy bien-dijo el albino-ire a dormir un poco shuya me levantas cuando me tenga que tomar mis medicinas-

-claro shirou

Más tarde shuya subió al cuarto, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en la cama de su amado…

Continuara….

Bueno hasta aquí el fic de hoy espero que lo hayan disfrutado y ahora las preguntas

¿Qué encontró shuya?

¿Por qué se sorprendió?

¿soy muy buena doctora?

¿Por qué hago esta preguntas?

Bueno pueden comentar, lanzarme tomates y se los ruego falta alguien mas para mi nuevo fic "¿ESCUELA DE FUJOSHIS Y FUNDASHIS? BUENO ADIOS LO QUIERE LADY OKASHI-CHAN


	7. capitulo 7: la sorpresa

HOLA AMIGOS AQUÍ LADY OKASHI-CHAN LES TRAE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO…

BUENO ESTE SERA DIVIDIDO EN DOS CAPITULOS POR LO QUE ME GUSTA DEJAR EN SUSPENSO Y PORQUE QUIERO SABER COMO SE IMAGINAN LA CONTINUACION…

CAPITULO 7: LA SORPRESA Y EL DESCUBRIMIENTO

Mas tarde shuya subió al cuarto, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, en la cama de shirou, estaba una bella chica de cabello largo plata como el de shirou, se podría decir que le llegaba hasta los glúteos, un cuerpo escultural con la figura de una chica 90, 60, 90 que en traducción seria 90 de busto, 60 de abdomen y 90 de cadera; pero algo no cuadraba con las medidas y eso era su busto se podría decir que median 120 (ósea tsunade de naruto shippuden).

La cara de la chica era de u8n color pálido con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, una pequeña nariz respingada y unas pequeños labios carnosos y lo más sorprendente era que se parecía a shirou ; pero saliendo de sus ensueños se preguntó dónde estabas su amaso peliplata y por qué esa sexy chica estaba en su cama.

En ese momento la chica despertó y vio a shuya

Con espasmos de horror…

-shuya… ¿Qué tienes?

-¿eh?- respondió

Irracionalmente estaba un espejo en frente de la cama y al verse shirou empezó a gritar.

-¡ahhhhhhhh!

De repente llego atsuya y afrodi y al ver la escena empezaron a gritar

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-¡ahhhhhhh!grito shuya

-¡ahhhhhh! Grito shirou y de repente atsuya saco un pequeño espejo de mano y lo acerco a la cara de shirou lo que provoco que shirou gritara más.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo atsuya

-no lo sé, pero shirou es una chica-dijo shuya

-neee le queda el cambio-dijo afrodi

Esto provoco los raros impulsos de atsuya.

Rápidamente tomo de la mano a afrodi y se lo llevo a su cuarto.

-¿atsuya que harás?

-algo que te dije que no iba a terminar-

-no me digas que eso-

-exacto-respondió

Rápidamente lo lanzo a la cama y en lo que él se levantaba aturdido se quitó el pantalón y como afrodi por alguna forma había quedado en cuatro le quito el short y de una sola embestida lo penetro, se podía escuchar los pequeños gritos de afrodi

-afrodi estas muy estrecho- dijo atsuya

-ca…llate-replico

-bien, vamos a seguir viendo a shirou loca transformación.

Al entrar al cuarto se sorprendieron al ver la escena

-¿son reales?

-si-respondió shirou

Shuya tomo un seno con su mano mientras lo veía atentamente se acercó a ver más de cerca, movió su mano en señas de que estuviera checando el peso y en eso llegan atsuya y afrodi

-¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunto atsuya

-nada hermano solo viendo si son reales-

-bueno mientras no hagan nada malo-dijo el peli carmesí antes de retirarse con un adolorido afrodi

-¿Qué hará tu hermano con afrodi cuando se lo lleva así de repente?

-no lo sé –respondió

-¿Qué pasa?

-siento algo incómodo entre mis piernas-se pudo de pie y de la nada empezaron a caer unas gotas de sangre provenientes de shirou.

-oh, oh, shirou…estas…menstruando-dijo shuya

-¿Qué? Tengo que detenerlo o si no moriré desangrado ¡ahhhhhhhh!-grito el peliplata

-que dramático ups dramática-dijo en tono de burla

-¡no soy dramática!

Bueno esperen el siguiente cap. los quiere LADY OKASHI-CHAN comenten, quéjense lo que sea.


	8. lady okashi-chan

Hey chicos

Siento mucho no subir mis demás historias pero se que me quieren, soo sigo mi sueño de ser escritora bl como usami akihiko-sensei asi que apoyen mi sueño cuando salga mi primer libro a la venta y descuiden pronto subiré un fic nuevo y el capitulo siguiente y les comunico me cambiare el nombre a usagi okashi-chan


End file.
